1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil seals of the type having locking means for positively retaining the seal in a bore and for exerting only minimal radial force against the bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of prior art seals are known having means for positively retaining the seal in a bore and for exerting only minimal radial force against the bore. However, such prior art seals are all subject to various disadvantages such as requiring the use of spring steel for the annular reinforcing shell of the oil seal for providing the flexible snap retaining means (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,779 for example).
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an oil seal having locking means which exerts minimal radial force against the bore and which also positively retains the seal in the bore, and which accomplishes both of these advantages at minimum cost.